My girlfriend and her husband
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: Nina finally meets her girlfriend and her Husband.


Sat in front of her computer, Nina looked up at the clock on the wall. Good, there was still a few minutes to make sure everything was right. A quick check over was required she told herself, it was the curse of being very organised to the point of almost obsession. It was this need for things to be right that meant Nina always had a mirror handy so she could check her appearance and that was especially relevant tonight. She wanted to look her best.

Another glance at the clock showed it was 7:57pm. Still time for a once over. She pulled the mirror over and looked at herself. The first thing she noticed was her glasses needed to be straightened. She had worn them for most of her life, and while at first she had though they made her look like a nerd she had come to accept as she grew into her twenties that her friend had been right, they gave her eyes a very good 'geek pop' to use her words.

The glasses straight, Nina turned her attention to her hair. She had her long blond locks pulled back into a tight pony-tail. Should she leave it or let it fall looses? Which looked better? Her brain froze up on her.

"Up or down?" maybe saying the words aloud would make the answer come? Almost as a surprise to her it did help. Down looked better. Quickly Nina pulled the band holding her hair away and let it fall. It cascaded over her shoulders, a lush thick wave of deep brown hair.

Another look at the clock. Almost exactly 8pm now, no time for more fixing herself, she was ready. Nina opened up Skype and signed in then waited, it wouldn't take long for the message to show up, she knew.

Oh wait one more thing she had forgotten in her haste to fix her hair and face. Nina shook her head, how could she have forgotten it? Still it was an easy fix. Nina reached up with both hands and took her nipples between her fingers, rubbing each lightly for a second before she tweaked them and pulled a little, the sensation making her fully naked body shudder all over. There nice and hard, just the way Mara had requested!

It was only moments before the message she had waited for arrived.

_You have been invited to have a video conversation with Mara Clark do you accept?_

"But of course" Nina said with a smile as she clicked accept and in no time at all her screen was filled by the beautiful sight of Mara's equally naked body sat in a plush chair.

She had known Mara and her husband Jerome for several months now. They had contacted her via a website where she had posted an erotic story she had written. It had all started with just a simple message about how good Mara and Jerome had thought the story was and had evolved into something much more.

Nina smiled at her cam and began to type

_Nina:_ Hey there!

_Mara:_ Hi Gorgeous, how's my girlfriend?

Nina giggled and blushed a little. She always felt a little flutter in her stomach when Mara called her 'my girlfriend' even though she had done it for more than two months now.

She had started after the two women had met up for the first time. They had been in regular e-mail and phone contact for a few weeks when Nina had told her she would be passing through the town where Mara and Jerome lived on her way to a training course for work. That had led to a meet up between the two. Jerome would have also been there but he had to work and missed out.

They have had a really good time, lots of chatter and joking. Swapping stories and getting to know each other better. By the time Nina had to leave they were firm friends and despite Nina having never been attracted to a woman before she couldn't deny the sexual tension there was between her and Mara.

"One thing before you go" Those words had stopped Nina as she was preparing to leave the café they had chatted in and, before she had time to react, Mara had taken her into her arms and placed a very passionate kiss on the young woman's lips.

That kiss had really broken the ice and as time had gone on Nina had grown more and more fond of the couple she was now in regular contact with and despite her nervousness at the whole thing, she couldn't hide the fact she felt very aroused whenever Mara and Jerome had talked about the possibility of a meet up of a different sort sometime. One with more on the menu then coffee.

Nina regained her composure and smiling once again at the camera, her cheeks still a little red, before she typed

_Nina:_ I'm fine thanks, how about you?

_Mara:_ Much better now I can see your sexy self

_Nina:_ Stop or you'll make me blush even harder lol

_Mara:_ That's fine with me, I love seeing my sexy girlfriend blush

_Nina:_ Stop it!

She watched as Mara laughed her whole upper body jiggled and her firm breasts bounced into view at the bottom of the screen. Nina felt a flash of heat in her crotch as she saw Mara's breasts bouncing. They were bigger than hers and despite Mara being in her late thirties were still firm and high. Mara often joked she had not had children just for the reason of keeping her bust in place.

_Nina:_ Loving the view!

_Mara:_ Here's a better view

Nina squeezed her naked thighs together as she felt the tingle between her legs grow. What had happened to her since that kiss? She'd never been a prude sexually, had watched a bit of girl on girl porn before but it had never really excited her that much but as she watched Mara adjust her camera putting it more of an angle so now Nina could see not only her friend's face but also her breasts too she felt the urge to touch herself grow rapidly. Maybe it was that Mara was a little older and very confident. Nina had always been a little lacking in that respect and now here was this woman who knew what she wanted and went for it. Maybe Mara just had that X-factor which ticked some sexual box in her or maybe the rebellious taboo idea of experimenting sexually with another woman when all her life she had been brought up with a very traditional way of thinking about sex was what made her so aroused by Mara. Whatever it was Nina for the first time in her life was willing to see where it took her.

_Nina:_ Nice!

_Mara: _I aim to please, speaking of which when do I get to see what my sexy my girlfriend has to show?

Nina grinned and reached out her long arm to adjust her own webcam. She carefully moved it down, watching the screen to see that her face and breasts were equally visible to Mara. Satisfied she moved her arm and pushed her chest out showing her hard nipples to the camera.

_Mara:_ I love those sexy hard nipples of yours! Just want to suck them for hours

_Nina:_ Tell me more lol

Nina bit her lower lip as she felt the tingle between her legs grew into a burning want to be touched. Looking at Mara's breasts was just making it worse, no not worse, just more urgent.

_Mara:_ I would suck those nipples until you screamed for me to stop!

_Nina:_ Now you are getting me hot!

Mara: That's the idea sexy!

Nina watched as Mara slowly rubbed a hand over her own breasts, pausing at her nipple to pull it and play with the hard nub between her fingers. The wetness between her legs grew as did the want to be touched.

_Mara:_ Enjoying?

_Nina:_ Yes!

_Mara:_ Good. I want to see your sexy pussy babe

Nina didn't hesitate. This had been set up between the two women earlier in the week. Mara had suggested they should have some fun together on cam since they wouldn't be able to meet up for a while. The idea had instantly been a great source of arousal for Nina who had readily agreed.

Picking up the camera Nina lowered its angle until her shaved pubic mound came into view. She opened her thighs slowly, teasing out the show for Mara who she eagerly watched the face of on her own screen.

Mara's eyes were glued to the screen and Nina smiled to herself before she parted her thighs a little more than, leaning back so that she could balance properly, she parted her legs and gave her good friend a perfect view of her moist pussy, the lips already parting slightly ready for attention.

_Mara:_ So fucking hot babe, I want to lick it so much!

_Nina:_ It's already wet and oh so ready when you are

Nina couldn't believe how much she had come out of her shell with Mara and Jerome. Never would she have talked like that to anyone before she had chatted with this couple.

_Mara:_ My turn

Nina watched as the picture of Mara on her screen was changed, the angle lowering until she could see the already wide open thighs of her friend. Mara's pussy, like her own, was shaved clean of all hair, smooth and ready for action as she put it.

_Nina:_ So sexy

Mara let the camera settle, the lens pointing at her pussy and she began to gently stroke a finger up and down the lips to her most private area. Nina watched transfixed as the finger gently made circles around the entrance before they parted the lips and she got a clear view of the pink entrance between them. Her own fingers began to play with her clit, rubbing it without her even realising she was doing it, the sensation making her squirm a little as her own pussy began to get wetter with each touch.

_Mara:_ God I am so wet and horny!

Nina hesitated before her reply, her fingers busy rubbing her own crotch following on from Mara's lead, mimicking her movements. Her eyes watching closely as Mara slid a finger between her lips and into her tight pussy before she removed it and caressed the lips once more.

_Nina:_ Me too, I love watching you do that

Mara's right middle finger again slipped between the lips of her pussy and deep inside her. There it lingered, Nina watching as it gave just the odd movement backwards as Mara pleasured herself, the knowledge that she was watching as Nina herself rubbed her clit hard with the tips of two of her own fingers just made the sight even more erotic.

_Mara_: Let me see those fingers do their magic!

Nina shook her head to get her long brown hair out of her eyes. A sheen of sweat was forming all over her naked body making it glisten in the light, it was also sticking her locks to her face.

Biting her lip she lowered her finger tips down from her clit and rubbed them gently on the entrance of her womanhood. She paused for just a moment watching as Mara slid two of her own fingers back and forth in and out of her pussy; the wetness could almost be seen on them as they re-emerged each time.

Nina took a deep breath, and her eyes still glued on the image of Mara fingering herself on the screen, she sank her middle and fore finger between the lips of her pussy and deeply into the wet and warm hole they covered.

_Mara:_ Fuck yes!

_Nina:_ I'm so gooey for you!

Nina felt the sweat on her forehead begin to drip down behind her glasses and into her eyes as her fingers danced within her tight pussy. She had started slowly but as she had watched Mara bring herself closer to orgasm with her swift thrusting movements, she herself had quickened her pace.

The feel of her fingers driving into the warm confines was magical for Nina. Watching as her good friend, her 'girlfriend' to use Mara's own words did the same thing, while watching her, just made the feeling of arousal and pleasure even greater.

_Mara:_ I'm so close babe! Cum with me

Seeing that message pop up sent a jolt of lightening through Nina's whole body. She could feel the building of her own orgasm, the tell-tale pressure she always got in her lower abdomen, the feeling of extra wetness and heat in her pussy and the extra tightness as the walls gripped her fingers with extra vigour.

Nina watched as Mara began to really thrust her fingers in and out of herself, her hand was almost a blur now and she could see the small shakes that her whole body gave as the orgasm built. Seeing such pleasure, such ecstasy, knowing it was being brought on by her, by Mara watching her do just the same thing made Nina cum so hard.

Her whole body stiffened and she cried out as she felt the orgasm begin, a wave of unrivalled delight came over her. Her pussy, now so sensitive she could cry, gripped the fingers that she still had inside.

On the screen she could see Mara's thighs tighten, the muscles going taught as she rubbed her clit with two fingers rapidly. Nina watched as her won body recovered from the mind-blowing orgasm she had just experienced, they always took a lot out of her but she felt she do anything as she watched, mesmerized by Mara's frantic attack on her little clit.

Suddenly Mara's hand jerked away and Nina watched in amazement as a small jet of clear liquid erupted from the older women pussy. Mara had said she could squirt when she was really turned on and cumming but Nina had never expected it to be like that.

_Nina:_ OMG!

After both women had taken a few minutes to calm down and wipe up the sweat that had accumulated on their naked bodies they moved the camera's back up so their rather red faces were back filling each others screens.

_Nina:_ That was amazing, how do you do that?

_Mara:_ LOL it's a skill babe, I will have to teach you!

_Nina:_ You so will have to

_Mara:_ Anything for my sexy girlfriend, you know that!

Nina blushed again, despite how intimately the two women knew each other she still felt a little shy about being referred to by Mara as her girlfriend. Still right now with the feeling of satisfaction she had her inhabitations were lower than normal and she was feeling very naughty which may have been why she next typed this...

_Nina:_ You know how we keep talking about you, me and Jerome getting together? Why don't we do it?

Nervousness filled Nina as she watched Mara read the message that had just been delivered. Her heart was almost beating out of her chest as she watched Mara's face for any signs of a reaction. Finally she saw a smile cross her friend's lips and then the message appeared

_Mara:_ How is this weekend for you?

Nina waited patiently for the traffic to get moving. She hated Saturday night traffic but tonight she hated it more then ever. Tonight it was keeping her from the biggest and boldest thing she had ever done in her life. Tonight she was actually going to have a threesome with Mara and Jerome.

To say she was nervous was an understatement, since the night she and Mara had played together on their cams and agreed to a meet up, Nina had felt a mix of apprehension, excitement, nervousness and want. She had soaked at least three pairs of knickers during the following days as she would get a sudden rush of excitement and her pussy would just gush, but just as quickly after she had changed her underwear she would get very nervous about the whole idea.

Now there was no turning back however. Lust and curiosity had won out over her natural shyness and the teachings of a lifetime. She was going to do this. Nina felt herself growing wet once more at the thought of it. Mara, Jerome and herself. What sort of things would they do tonight? She didn't know but she had promised herself she would not back out of anything!

It was almost 6:40pm when Nina pulled up at Jerome and Mara's house. They had not set any time specifically for her to arrive at. They all knew what traffic was like and so had just agreed that Nina should get there as early as possible so they would have plenty of time for fun.

It was Mara who greeted her at the door. As soon as she saw it was Nina who had rung the bell she instantly wrapped her arms around her slender shoulders and pulled the younger woman into a tight embrace before giving her a passionate kiss, then led her inside.

"My girlfriend has finally arrived" Mara called to her husband who was in the living room. He called back a greeting but didn't come to meet them. "Don't worry about him; he's just setting something up is all, come on in babe."

With that Nina was shown through to the living room where Jerome, Mara's forty-year old husband, was busy looking through a pile of DVD cases. Nina smiled as she saw some of the titles ranging from 'Threesome Delights' to 'Strap-On Sluts 6' with many more in between.

Once the three of them had settled in, had a drink and a little chat about various things they decided to put on one of the porno videos and get in the mood. As the various scenes were played out all three of them got more aroused. Nina felt her nervousness ease a little as she spent more time with Jerome and Mara watching the women on the DVD play with each other as well as their male co-star.

After a few of the various scenes had finished, and a lot of rubbing and touching had really raised the heat in all three watching Mara suggested that they take this show up to the bedroom. Nina smiled and nodded her head eagerly, as did Jerome.

"I've waited for this for so long" Mara said as she caressed Nina's breasts through her thin t-shirt. Nina let out a small groan as she felt the hands rest on her nipples and press against them.

"Me too" added Jerome

Nina smiled and bit her lower lip as she looked into Mara's eyes through her glasses. Her pussy was already wet and they hadn't even done anything yet.

"I think this would go a lot easier if we lost these" Mara said indicating the clothes that Nina was wearing. She didn't wait for a response before she began to pull the t-shirt up and over Nina's head.

Not wearing a bra, Nina's breasts were fully accessible as soon as the t-shirt was pulled over them, something that Mara had noticed quickly because without fully removing the top, meaning Nina couldn't see what was coming, she bent down and took the right hard nipple between her warm lips and sucked it hard.

Nina jumped as she felt the lips close around her hard nipple but then groaned out loudly with pleasure as she felt the sucking begin. Mara really knew what she was doing; her tongue swirled around the hard nub as her lips pulled the flesh harder. Nina then felt a hand pushing her backwards, it had to be Jerome. She didn't resist, just laid back with Mara never losing contact with her nipple.

Once fully laid on the bed Nina was able to get the t-shirt over her head, her glasses managing to stay on somehow, and see again. She looked down and saw that Mara was looking up at her with a twinkle in her eyes. Jerome was behind his wife removing her pants and knickers, Nina could see the round orbs that were Mara's ass swaying as she sucked hard on the nipple she had between her lips.

Nina moaned and squirmed as Mara moved to the other nipple, giving it just as much attention as the first. She was ready for anything now, the nervousness was gone, feeling Mara sucking her nipples just felt right in that moment.

"I think its time to show you a few things" Mara said as she took her lips off the hard pink nipple and slid down the bed until her face was over the younger woman's crotch.

Nina waited and watched, here eyes never leaving Mara's body as the older woman peeled off her top, leaving her fully naked. She didn't notice at that moment but Jerome was already naked, stood off to the side.

"You like?" Mara said as she placed a hand under each breasts and squeezed them together, showing them off to her half-naked friend.

"So much!" Nina said as she licked her lips, seeing them on a computer screen was one thing, but being close enough to touch them for real was driving her wild with want.

Mara reached out and undid the button on Nina's jeans and began to pull the rough material down her slender legs. Nina lifted her ass off the bed to allow for easier removal and then settled back down, her knickers had been removed with the jeans leaving her naked and accessible for Mara.

"Now I believe I promised I'd teach you how to squirt" Mara said with a wicked grin as she moved over Nina's body, her breasts dragging along the smooth skin of the younger woman's legs. Nina opened her thighs to allow Mara access. It was a totally involuntary movement, she didn't think about it, her body just wanting to be touched.

Mara got between Nina's legs and ran a finger very gently along her thighs going higher to her pussy, teasing her. Nina's body tingled in anticipation as Mara's fingers began exploring every inch of her warm, moist pussy. Nina jumped as she felt Mara's tongue flick across her clit. She let out a moan as Mara went in deeper with long, wet strokes.

Nina weaved her fingers into Mara's long, blonde hair pulling her face down harder, wanting more. It was as if something had taken over her body, making her bolder. After Mara had gotten Nina wetter then she had ever been with her tongue she pulled back and looked over at her husband.

Jerome stood watching, his cock fully erect and pulsing. Nina didn't see what he had in his hand, her eyes were on the ceiling as she felt pulses of her own, her pussy was on fire after having Mara lick it. Jerome handed over the toy to his wife. It was a Rabbit vibrator, red and long with knobbles all along the shaft leading to a thick head.

Nina cried out as Mara inserted the red Rabbit vibrator into her and turned it on. She jumped as the intense feelings went through her body as the Rabbit rotated and vibrated in her pussy.

"You like that huh?" Mara said as she thrust the vibrator in and out of her friend's wet pussy. The ears of the Rabbit touching Nina's clit and made her jump and cry out once more.

As Nina groaned and shook on the bed, Mara's mouth moved back down to lick at her clit. The feelings were so intense. Her whole body shook as she felt the added pleasure that Mara's tongue was giving. The wetness was making the rotating vibrator slip in and out of her pussy was ease.

Nina groaned and shook as the toy wiggled and rotated inside her aching pussy. Sweat was now beginning to form on her forehead as her body temperature rose with each second of this pleasure. She had to pull her glasses off, the lenses were fogging up. As Nina pulled them off her nose and dropped them onto a nightstand next to the bed she heard Mara cry out in passion and looked down and she didn't need twenty-twenty vision to see why Mara was moan so much. Even with her now slightly blurred vision she could see that Jerome had lifted Mara on to her knees and was pumping his seven inches of thick cock into her wet pussy which made her work the vibrator more and suck harder on Nina's now swollen clit.

Nina let it go of all thoughts but those of want, need and passion. Her hand, still tangled in Mara's hair, she pushed her new lover's face harder against her clit as she could feel her self beginning to lose all thoughts but that of those in her body. She could feel the orgasm building deep inside her and quickly rising to the surface, her thighs tightening up on Mara's hand and the vibrator. Mara, knowing exactly what to do, thrust hard and fast with the vibrator. All three of them could hear Nina's pussy juices as the toy moved in and out at a rapid speed.

"Oh, God yes!" Nina cried out.

Nina could feel a very strange feeling in her crotch. It was almost like a need to pee but not quite the same. She had never felt such a thing before and for a brief moment was afraid of what would happen if she really let go.

Mara thrust the vibrator quicker and licked Nina's clit with all her might. Jerome, behind his wife looked down at the sight as he thrust his hard cock into the tight confines of Mara's pussy. Long hard strokes, driving every inch inside his wife as she brought their new playmate to the brink of orgasm.

"I'm cummmmmming!" Nina cried out as her orgasm began.

Mara stopped moving the vibrator and just held it in deep and tight as Nina's body convulsed and tightened up with her exploding orgasm. Wave after wave washed over her. The strange feeling that she had never felt before during sex heightened but she held back, not sure what it was but Mara looked up at her with a knowing grin.

"Next time you'll get it babe, you almost squirted then, you just need to let go more next time" she said with a wink as Nina fell back onto the pillows and giggled. Jerome continued to fuck his wife with long, now slower, strokes. His cock sank into her with ease; she was just as wet as Nina had been while they played together with the toy.

Nina felt her self returning to where she could once again speak, that orgasm had been the biggest of her life so far. No man had ever made her cum so much before and she'd never achieved it alone either. She looked up at Jerome as he thrust his cock into Mara from behind and said, "Hurry up with my girlfriend, I want to return the favour"

Jerome slipped his cock out of Mara and helped her roll over onto her back. Mara spread her legs and with a wiggle of her finger motioned for Nina to climb between her thighs.

Nina, with a smile on her face, moved down to lie between Mara's thighs and then glanced up quickly at Jerome. He knew by her look that she was suddenly a little nervous and not sure what to do. This was the first time she had been face to face with another woman's pussy and her natural timidity had somewhat returned.

Jerome moved and sat close to her; he took her hand gently and manoeuvred one of her fingers until she ran it lightly up the slit of Mara's pussy.

"Yes'" moaned Mara and she spread her legs wider.

Jerome motioned for Nina to touch her more so she reached out her fingers and ran them lightly over Mara's shaved mound. It was so soft to the touch that Nina just spent a short time touching her, and then she slipped a finger into her and felt the wetness just lying within the entrance. Mara groaned her approval as Nina, feeling excited, played with her wet, juicy pussy more.

Taking her fingers she spread open Mara's lips and lowered her face to her pussy. The first thing Nina noticed was how good it smelled and how it glistened with her wetness. Reaching out with her tongue Nina slowly licked up the wet slit. She could feel Mara jump and knowing that she just did something right, Nina moved to lick more and a deeper. Using long strokes she licked at Mara's pussy, loving the sweet taste of her. She then went to Mara's clit with her tongue, gently licking it at first and then taking it between her lips slowly sucking on it. She loved the feel of the little hard fleshy nub on her tongue.

By the sounds coming from Mara, Nina could tell she liked it. Feeling braver and more then turned on now, Nina took her finger and inserted it into her friends' pussy. It was so warm and wet as she moved her finger in and out. She then inserted a second finger. As Mara's hips began to move up for deeper penetration and with the moans coming from her throat getting louder, Nina moved her fingers faster. In and out she moved them as her tongue and lips worked Mara's clit. Nina loved the wetness and the sounds coming from Mara.

Nina looked up and saw that Jerome was rubbing Mara's hard nipples as her hand was pumping his hard cock, sliding up and down the long and thick shaft. It was the first time she had truly seen Jerome's cock and she had to admire it. She's had a few men's cocks in the past but Jerome was easily equal, if not larger, then the biggest so far.

Nina buried her face into Mara's pussy and lapped up the juices that were pouring out of her. She wondered what it would be like to feel that big cock in her. To suck it and play with it, to have it thrusting into her tight pussy. The thoughts drove her to thrust her fingers deeper and faster into Mara.

"Yes, that's it. I am going to cum!" Mara cried out as her body jerked and convulsed in wave after wave of a tremendous orgasm. Nina slowed down her motions until she was just holding her fingers inside, loving the feeling of Mara's body cumming against her hand.

As she felt Mara's orgasm subside, Nina took out her fingers and giving Mara some loving licks moved up her body where the two women met in a passionate kiss and embrace. Mara, still holding her husbands cock in one hand and pumping it slowly wrapped the other arm around Nina who pressed her lips against her friends. Both women were wet with sweat but had plenty of energy for the fierce kiss.

Nina broke the kiss and looked over at Jerome's cock, Mara's hand still wrapped around it. Mara followed her gaze and smiled before she rubbed the long shaft with vigour.

"I think its time my husband got some attention" she said looking first at Jerome and then Nina. She smiled back.

Nina crawled over Mara's body and wrapped her own hand around Jerome's cock. She could feel the heat of it and the wetness from Mara's pussy, that same sweet smell Nina had enjoyed coming from Mara when she licked her pussy clung to it.

Slowly the two women worked in unison, their hands ran up and down the thick cock. Nina worked the lower half and Mara the head and upper portion. Jerome let out soft grunts as the hands caressed his cock.

Mara lowered her head and kissed the tip, her tongue swirling around the head as her hand held Jerome's cock in place. Nina watched and slowly rubbed the lower part of his cock before she too leaned in, unable to hold back, and kissed the hard meat too.

Jerome watched as his wife and Nina both licked and kissed his cock. Their tongues sliding up and down each side before they met at the top and they would both wrap their lips around it until they met. Nina and Mara would giggle then and suck together before flicking their tongues around the shaft.

Nina took her mouth off the shaft and savoured the taste of Mara's juice on it for a moment before she spoke

"I'd love to feel that thing in me"

Mara let Jerome's cock fall from her mouth and looked at Nina with a grin.

"Did my girlfriend say she'd like to have my husband's cock in her?"

Nina nodded her head and giggled. She was feeling very aroused and adventuress.

"Well then you'd better climb on then"

Mara got off the bed to allow Jerome to lie down. Once he had Nina looked down at his stiff cock, pointing to the ceiling and throbbing. She stood looking for a short time then felt a hand on her back. Mara moved her towards the bed until she climbed on kneeling next to Jerome who smiled up at her.

Nina kept her eyes on the cock as she moved her leg over Jerome's stomach and straddled his body, kneeling up so his cock was just shy of pressing into her pussy. Mara reached down between Nina's legs and took hold of the hard cock. She told Nina to lower herself a little. She did and felt the tip of Jerome's cock brush along her pussy. It felt good.

Mara moved the tip of her husbands cock back and forth along the wet slit of Nina's pussy several times; she did this for him herself and knew it drove him wild with anticipation.

Nina groaned and placed her hands on Jerome's chest for support as she felt the tip of his cock slide along her pussy again and again. It was driving her mad with anticipation, just like it was Jerome. She needed to feel it inside.

Finally Nina felt Mara stop rubbing the tip of Jerome's cock over her pussy and position it right in the middle. This was it, time to feel his cock slide in.

Mara whispered in her ear as Nina slowly sank an inch down. Her pussy opened up and allowed the head of Jerome's cock to slide in, it was an amazing feeling. After the orgasm she had already had, the arousal she felt when licking Mara's clit and fingering her and her excitement at all she had done her pussy was drenched with moisture allowing Jerome's cock a very easy passage into her. Her natural lubricant coating his cock as she let another inch and another, slide slowly into her warm embrace.

Down she sank until the majority of Jerome's cock was inside her. She felt it stretch her tight pussy, it was much thicker then the toy had been and the feeling of being stretched by the hard shaft and head which was buried now deep inside drew her breath from her lungs in quick bursts.

Jerome placed his hands on Nina's thighs as she sat and just let his cock throb within her pussy. It felt amazingly big now it was buried deeply in her. When she had held it, it had felt thick but now it felt like her pussy was struggling to contain it.

As Nina sat she felt herself adjust, the feeling to being stretched subsided a little and she felt much more confidence to move. Slowly she raised herself and let the thick cock slide out of her before she thrust back down and felt it all slip back in.

Jerome groaned as his young lover bounced on his cock. Her pussy was tight, tighter even then his wife and the amount of wetness within it was amazing. Nina was relishing the feeling of the thick cock within her, each time she thrust herself down upon it a shudder went up her spine and her pussy throbbed with exquisite delight

After a few more bounces, now managing to take all seven inches inside her, Nina rested. She could feel the pulsing of the thick cock inside her, Jerome was obviously enjoying her as much as she was him judging by the moans coming from him, matching her own.

Mara watched as Nina slowed and rested on her husband's cock. She smiled at how they both panted and moaned, each enjoying the feeling. Without speaking she climbed onto the bed and kneeled, straddling Jerome's legs, behind Nina.

Nina felt hands on her ass cheeks and jumped a little before she realised that Mara was behind her. She giggled a little as the hands caressed her firm, tones ass then felt Mara's hands begin to wiggle her cheeks side to side. The sensation was magical, each time her ass was moved it made Jerome's cock inside her pussy move too and her clit rubbed against his pubic bone.

"Fuck!" Nina cried out as she felt a mini orgasm go through her body. Mara kissed her neck gently and continued to wiggle her ass cheeks as she had before, only now she also pressed her own breasts into Nina's back, her hard nipples pushed flat on the younger woman's wet skin.

"Does she feel nice Honey?" Mara asked Jerome as she looked over Nina's shoulder "I know she tastes nice so does she feel as good?"

Nina groaned as she felt Mara's hands leave her ass cheeks and move around to cup her breasts. Fingers tweaked her nipples and palms squashed the flesh as Mara played with Nina.

Jerome watched as his wife's hands rubbed their young lover's breasts. His cock was now super hard and, still buried deep in Nina's pussy, throbbed wildly. He and Mara had done this with other people before in their seventeen year marriage but Nina was by far their favourite so far.

Nina leaned back into Mara and the older woman ran a hand down her smooth stomach and between her legs. Fingers rested n her swollen clit and began to rub. The feeling was electric and spurred Nina to once again begin to rotate her hips, grinding down onto the thick cock inside her as Mara pulled her nipples, kissed her neck and ear and, most pleasurable of all, rubbed her aching clit.

"God, yes!" Jerome groaned in his deep voice as he felt Nina grinding on him, her pussy clung to his cock like if it let go she would die. He could feel his own orgasm approaching.

Mara read the signs, she had been with Jerome long enough to know when he was close. She caressed Nina's clit and nipples for a few seconds longer as she rubbed her own crotch against the ass of her new playmate then she let go.

"You going to cum Honey? I think we should share" Mara said taking Nina by the arm. Nina was reluctant to let the thick cock slip from her pussy but allowed herself to be pulled playfully off. A wet 'plop' accompanied Jerome's exit from her well used pussy.

Both women knelt on the floor next to each other at Mara's insistence. Nina laughed as she was told to open her mouth but she did and they both waited for Jerome to stand up. Once he was on his feet he took his cock in his hand and began to rub it quickly, the juice from Nina's pussy making the perfect lubricant for his hand to slide on.

Nina kept her eyes firmly on the tip of his hand cock; Mara put an arm around her and playfully squeezed her breast making them both giggle as they knelt, open-mouthed like a pair of sex dolls.

Jerome rubbed his cock for only a short moment before the first jet of cum shot out and landed right on Nina's right cheek just below her eye. She instinctively pulled away and laughed as Mara got a good splash of cum on her tongue, Jerome's aim much better this time. Quickly he repositioned and Nina too got a taste of his sperm, a thick blob landing on her tongue which she quickly swallowed, savouring the taste.

Once the squirts had died away, Mara took hold of her spent husband's cock and licked the remaining drips off before offering it to Nina who smiled and began to lick off her own juice. She noticed the taste was similar but not quite the same as Mara's but her thoughts were broken when Mara joined her in cleaning up the now semi-hard cock.

All tired and satisfied the three settled onto the big king sized bed together. A huddle of naked bodies, all wrapped around each other. Jerome in the middle of the two women.

"Next time we'll make sure you squirt properly" Mara said as she leaned over her husband and kissed Nina tenderly.

**A/N**

**Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
